User blog:3BenjNZr/Benj's Jury Speech
Hello yalls. Congrats on getting here and ty hosts! If this is long im sorry I haven’t been a juror in like a year or smth so here we go I will ramble. I like all of u as people ur good guys but I am kinda at a loss of who to vote? Everything I say is all game related ofc. Answer well and detailed and HONEST pls my vote is open! Own ur game Zacharae: You def had the best speech and I loved talking to u in the game about random stuff. Loved ur parchment too.. I do appreciate our talk before I left and u hearing the options out and I respect the IN GAME reasons for why you wanted me out cuz u did still get here so gj BUT… 1. Why did you also justify it with meta game reasons… Meta targeting is not cute like yes I won 5 immunities in another game but that was a noobie season while this is experienced returnees… I had shown absolutely no comp threat status in THIS season so please explain why this was a justification? 2. Why was I the only recipient of this meta when for example Ally has also won main/won 6 immunities in BAR angel falls yet wasn’t a meta victim?? Bryce won celestial no one bats an eye? I just feel like it was specifically used against me and I know it was being spread around the players. 3. Ok now that the tough Qs are over… What do u think ur overall narrative of the game is and ur defining moment… GL! Nicholas: Hii Nicholas I did enjoy our talks in the game and thank you for the bubble tea parchment loved that… Also thank u for throwing ur vote which saved me at F10 even tho its questionable strategically I still appreciate it LOL… But I also have some Qs… 1. You talk a lot about playing both sides in ur speech but how exactly do u mean? You basically sat on the fence at final 10 and then just stuck with Bryce/Zach etc for the rest of the game without really playing the other side idk just if u could explain further 2. Why did you give the idols to Bryce to let him make the moves instead of MAKING THE DAMN MOVES YOURSELF LMAO. I would have respected that more tbh rather than hiding away from getting blood on ur hands. Or even play the idols on Bryce yourself rather than passing them for him to play? You literally could have made any move in the game with those and I feel you went for the most safe/boring options?? Idk I may be wrong cuz I wasn’t here for those rounds but yes please explain further hehe. 3. You also used meta to as a reason to get me out (again I have no problems with the in game reasons) so please answer question 1 and 2 of Zachs part too. GL! Bryce: WE WERE ALL ROOTING FOR YOU HOW DARE YOU! Hiya Bryce… I came into this leaning towards voting you but wtf. WHERES UR SPEECH?? I want details I want the merge tea… Idk if the hosts passed it on but the entire jury would basically like to see a part 2 of ur speech? It doesn’t have to be a reply here u can make a separate post if u want but ya! Firstly I am glad we also got over our main “rivalry” lmao and I think u did well! Maybe I don’t vote u tho to return the favour bc petty? Jk jk BUT I do have some questions.. 1. I definitely appreciate you voting with me when I left but was it just minority voting for the sake of it and you knew I was going or did you actually actively campaign to keep me? 2. I understand how u got here with connections and all that but I feel like I need more detail on ur strategy and decision making processes? I wanna know some key moments where u had influence and that. Feel free to focus anywhere but specifically F10-5 would be good. If you mention this in ur part 2 speech then don’t answer this and ill read it there that’s fine 3. Ik we were together at F8/7 but to what extent did you contribute before that to spreading around me being a threat bc main which probably contributed to zach/Nicholas coming after me at F7. Idk if u did or not but ya. GL! Questions for all 1. Theres no denying you all knew each other and other people before the game and I cant be that mad bc we all knew it and did nothing to stop it so please list each of ur past relationships with people in the game and how u used each one to get here 2. I wanna know when you had AGENCY in the game. How and when did you control your own fate in this game?? 3. Please rank the jurors based on gameplay this is not to suck up but to see ur game awareness so be honest hehe (don't give reasoning) 4. What avatar element/bending represents ur game the most and why… Fun tiebreaker questions if I really am stuck… Bryce: Daenerys or Sansa? This is make or break… Nicholas: Fav bubble tea flavour and recommendations… Zacharae: Fuck David Hoban amirite? Pls insert your least fav quote of Davids Category:Blog posts